The Reluctant Heroes
by JTHnevus24
Summary: Crossover between Harry Potter, Attack on Titan, Star Wars, Hunger Games, Marvel, DC Comics, and Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. A band of heroes stop the forces of evil. Contains action, adventure, romance, and drama.
1. Blackest Night

**Levi- The Wolverine Katniss Everdeen- Wonder Woman**

 **Eren- Spider-Man Peeta Mellark- Aquaman**

 **Mikasa- Supergirl ( With black hair) Christa- Deathstroke**

 **Jean- Green Latern Luke Skywalker**

 **Connie- Professor X (in wheelchair) Leia Organa**

 **Renier- The Incredible Hulk Han Solo**

 **Bertholdt- Iron Man Jack Quinn(Joker's son)- Batman**

 **Annie- Powergirl Chewbacca**

 **Armin- Thor Erwin Smith- Captain America**

 **Ymir- Deadpool Hanjii- Magneto**

 **Harry Potter- Captain Marvel (DC Comics) Petra- Marthan Manhunter (she is a girl)**

 **Ron Wesley- The Flash Sasha- She-Hulk**

 **Ginny Wesley- Hawkgirl Lloyd Garmandon (Golden Ninja)**

 **Hermoine Granger- Rouge (With Mrs. Marvel's powers)**

 **Present Time. I do not own any of these characters! All characters go to their respective owners. The characters I've picked are superheroes (except for Star Wars characters and Ninjago character) and sorry, but Marco dies!**

It was a dark night with the bright lights of the city shining. Streets are crowded with people and trucks, cars, and motorcyles were passing by as time went on. Levi parked his motorcycle near the church. Levi opened the church door and closed it behind him. At first sight, he saw Bertholdt in his red and silver iron suit and Mikasa in her costume. "Am I late?" Levi said with a small smirk. "No, where just early,… I was the first one here so," Bertholdt shrugged.

"We're waiting for Armin and Eren", Mikasa stated. She looked at the wall with the cross hanging up. She could not wait to see Eren, he makes her feel like she was home, since he is her only family. She looked at Levi. "They should be here any moment," Mikasa said.

"Those brats should hurry up." Levi said, looking around.

"We don't want to rush now do we, Levi" someone said. Levi looked around and in the shadow came Connie in his wheelchair. Levi still remember when the professor was paralysed. "Hello, professor, didn't expect to see you here." Levi smirked.

Connie said "Well, I couldn't stay in school forever."

"Right." Levi chuckled. After Connie's greeting, Levi turned to the front of the entrance of the church. He sees Eren swinging in his leotards and Armin with his big red cape, much like Mikasas'.

"Sorry, church services has already started. If you'd like we could push back the time to midnight" Bertholdt joked. Eren and Armin chuckled. It was nice to see them both again, especially Mikasa and Connie.

"Alright, everyone is here, lets get to work." Connie drove his wheelchair in the front of the pew. "Bertholdt, would you please?" Connie smiled.

Bertholdt pulled up the map for the objective they are breaking in. Jean was captured by Hydra forces. For now, he is knocked out, holding him in a cell and his ring is not charged.

"Shouldn't we ask Cap to help us out?" Eren questioned.

"Unfortunately no, he is not available right now. Now, Hydra forces is in a down below cell, but kryptonite is in the cell which Mikasa can't get through." Bertholdt explained. "No shit," Levi said looking at Ackerman.

Bertholdt continued, "That is why, Mikasa will be doing the hard part which is taking out the soldiers outside where they are guarding him, while Armin and Levi go in and rescue him, but first Connie needs to control the commander. The commander can call reinforcements and we can't have that happening. So, Connie takes control of him, Eren and Mikasa take out the guards in the outside, and Levi and Armin will save Jean." Bertholdt finished.

"So, we are not blowing up the place?" Armin asked.

"No, for that mission we need all of us. I mean, there is a lot of soliders Hydra is building up." Bertholdt continued. "That is for another time, which is not that far, which is two weeks from now."

"Alright then, let's head out." Bertholdt put on the iron man mask and flew out of the church. Mikasa flew out as well, looking down at Eren. Armin carried Connies wheelchair with him in it, spin his hammer and flew off. Levi hanged on to Eren's back and Eren shoots his web making a break for the island to save Jean.

 **Thank you for reading. I know the casting is a little bit odd, but there is more to come. Please favorite and review.**


	2. Something More Powerful

It is midnight. The moon is bright with the stars surrounding it. On an island, about 10 miles east of New York, a Hydra base is operated there with hundreds of guards guarding the place. The commander of the base continues his operation.

"Captain, deploy your troops for ground defense." The commander said. His captain gave his salute and deployed them. After his command, he walks toward the back of the base until he froze.

He froze for a short second then he marched down to the power station where the power is kept. The commander ripped out a pipe on the wall and started bashing the control, making the lights going off and the troops wondering what is going on. After he destroys it, he looked shocked not knowing what happened. On the rocks of the island lie our heroes waiting for their assault.

"The power is down; they can't contact anyone for the time being." Connie said. He looked at Bertholdt.

"Good," Bertholdt put on his mask, "Let's take them to church." Bertholdt blast off and started to attack the soldiers along with Mikasa and Eren joining.

"You sure you don't want any company," Levi said.

"No, I'll be fine, go and find Jean." Connie responded. Levi and Armin headed climbed over the rocks and jumped over the barbed wire. While Mikasa, Bertholdt, and Eren were doing the hard part, Armin and Levi were on the platform and saw a bunch of armed solider charging. Here is where the fun begins.

Levi pulled out his 3 adamantiun claws, 3 on each side and stabbed the soldier next to him, flipping him off his feet. Armin threw his hammer which caused the soilders to fall off the stairs. Levi kept getting shot and hit, but was never injured when Armin looked at him. The two made their way to the holding cells.

Meanwhile outside, Bertholdt blast the troops with repulsor beams, wiping out about 30 soldiers. Mikasa flew in, lightly punching the soldiers out of the way. A soldier comes up behind her with a knife in his hand. He tries to stab her as hard as he can. It didn't work. Mikasa turned around with a blank face. She picked up the solider and threw him at the others.

Suddenly, while Mikasa is fighting the troops, she looked up and saw soldiers in the top balcony aiming at the three of them .

"Spider-Man, up top!" Mikasa yelled. Eren turned around and saw the troops. He swung up there and blasted his web shooters at the soldiers. Eren grunted as he pulled the solider out of the balcony.

"Thanks" Eren said.

Inside, Levi and Armin were going downstairs in the holding cells where troops were aming at them.

"Freeze." The captain said. Levi growled and charged at the remaining soldiers guarding the cell, including the captain. Levi rapidly cuts the soldiers one by one, kicking and punching them. Armin walked down to him, "Haha, you have wild like temper." Armin chuckled. Levi gave him an annoyed look and started to find Jean.

They found the cell they were holding him in. "The cell seems to appear to have its own source of energy powering the cell's defense system." Armin said.

"So I guess the green stuff is the kryptonite," Levi asked.

"Yes, but not for long." Armin was irritated, he pulled back his hammer as far as he could and smashed the energy source and the cell bars. They walked over the mess Armin made and released Jean.

"Hold him, I will find Jean's green lamp." Levi ordered. He looked around and saw the lamp a safe. Levi chuckled, he summoned his claws out of his right hand and sliced the safe in two. He carried the lamped over to Armin and Jean.

"Well, I guess you found it." Jean started to gain consciousness. He was stable enough to get up.

"Let me see it." Jean said. Levi handed him the lamp and Jean powered his green ring. After a few minutes the ring was charged. Jean imagined a cast on his left arm, like it was a weapon and teleported his lamp back at his house.

"Ok, let's go." Jean said.

"It's good to see you Jean." Armin smiled

"Likewise, Armin." Jean smirked. Levi, Armin, and Jean headed out the window. They joined the battle to finish off the rest of the soldiers. All of them worked like a team, taking out the soldiers like it was child's play.

After the fight, the commander walked out into the field.

"Let's get him." Levi growled

"Wait." Mikasa flew over to see. Eren, Armin, Jean, Mikasa, and Levi saw the man behind the commander who was Connie controlling him.

"Wait, how'd you get in?" Eren asked.

"There was an entrance below the rocks, the commander was so kind to let me in." Connie responded. Connie no longer remained control of the commander and he was back to his senses. He saw the heroes that defeated him, he tried to run, but Mikasa pulled the back of his collar and gently threw him on the ground, like he was paper. Eren grabbed him from the collar.

"Why did you kidnapped Jean?" Eren yelled. He was so frustrated and angry with the commander. He wanted answers now.

"You son of a bitch, do you think you will make me talk after what I had experienced." The commander yelled back. He was angry, but yet frightened at the same time.

"Spider-Man, let me look in his mind to see what happened to him, he seems to be afraid of something." Connie whispered to Eren. Eren let go of the commander and stepped back to let Connie do his thing. He focus on him and looked into his mind. Connie started to see images of a very powerful man who looked like a rock monster with a animal who has the physique of the Hulk, but has a grey color and hair? Connie realized who the two people where.

"Mikasa, take him to the police and the rest of you, we need to get back to the house and….call our friends." Connie ordered. He drove his wheelchair backwards and drove out onto the middle of the field.

"This is just the beginning, I fear we may be dealing with something more powerful." Connie sighed. He looked at the starts with a troubled looked as if we are in big trouble.

 **Awesome, Hydra base has been defeated, but there is something bigger that needs to be dealt with. Thank you for reading and please favorite and review.**


	3. Power and Responsibility

Erwin Smith arrived at the house they all stayed at when they were teenagers. It was a big house with rooms that fitted all of them. Erwin has a smile on his face remembering the good times we had in this castle, we used to call it. Erwin parked his motorcycle outside of the house. He headed to the doors.

Erwin opened the doors and saw the huge ceiling above him. "Still big as ever." He said to himself. He continued to walk down to Connie's studies. He knocked and Eren opened the door. "Still growing out your hair, Web head?" Erwin smiled. "I am not use to the old fashioned way, Cap." Eren replied. Eren let Erwin in and saw Levi and Mikasa sitting down in front of Connie in his wheelchair or as they know him, Professor X.

Erwin walked over to a seat. "You called?" Erwin asked. He wondered what was going on with Connie. "Ahh, yes. Erwin do you remember your fight against Doomsday?" Connie asked. Erwin shrugged with a blank face. "I still remember. Why?" Erwin asked.

"When I looked inside the commander's mind, I saw two giants planning something that, well, may take us out. I believe that these two are enemies of yours Mikasa." Connie looked at Mikasa. Mikasa sighed. "Yes. I believe Darkseid and Doomsday are at it again, but I don't think those two are working alone." Connie moved his wheelchair in front of Cap. "This is why I need all of our friends to help us, because we can't do this alone."

"I can stay if you like, Professor, but what about the students?" Erwin was concerned. Connie has taught mutants for about his whole life. He didn't want them to be harmed. "Not to worry, they moved to a different school, or house I should say." Connie said with relief. "Wait, you have two houses?" Levi asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I do come prepared, Levi. I have your rooms set up for you. We will talk with the rest of our allies tomorrow." Connie said.

Everyone left the room and saw Renier and Bertholdt coming in from the front door. "House and work place are in construction, so anybody hungry. I am." Bertholdt said heading towards the kitchen. "Dr. Braun." Erwin said. "Captain." Renier replied. He looked at Levi, Mikasa, and Eren looking like they had a rough night. "Well, you guys look… tired." Renier raised his eyebrows, not trying to be rude. "Just a long day." Levi walked to his room. Renier soon followed as the rest of the group.

Mikasa undressed her Supergirl out-fit. She put the red and blue costume in her draw under her neatly folded clothes. Mikasa was unbuttoning her shirt until Eren walked in. Eren put his hand out. "Oh, sorry. You want me to come back?" Eren asked. Mikasa lightly smiled and tunred around with a button or two unbuttoned. "I heard you coming upstairs." Mikasa said. Eren had forgotten that she is the most powerful woman in the universe with super hearing. She walked up to Eren. Mikasa was a giant compared to Eren and her big arms and legs were towering over him. She looked down and saw scratches. .

"Eren, what happened?" Mikasa worried. She didn't want Eren to be hurt not after what she is and how powerful she has become. "It's nothing." Eren said covering up his shirt. Mikasa moved Eren hand away and unbuttoned the shirt. Mikasa looked at the wound and then looked at Mikasa. "Eren sit down." Mikasa said. Eren wanted to refuse, but with her, he can't. Eren sat on the bed and Mikasa looked at the wound then looked up at Eren. " I had to stop Connor from breaking into Oscorp earlier today." Eren confessed. Mikasa was about to heal it until Eren stroked her cheek. Mikasa looked down and saw his wounds healing. The wound was slowly closing itself up. It was like stitching a opened cut. Mikasa's hand was on Eren's muscular chest. She moved her hand to the last wound, which healed slowly and looked to Eren.

Eren breathed slowly. "See, everything is fine." Eren smiled. Mikasa smiled back, got up and headed to the bathroom with a tub that looked like a hot tub. "I am going to take a bath." Mikasa turned the water on. Eren was about to leave. "And you're joining me." Mikasa stated. Eren smiled, turned around, and went to the bathroom.

It was 9:30 pm and everybody was still awake doing their things. Betholdt is eating very late, Renier was watching TV, Levi and Erwin were in a room having a late night snack, Armin arrived late going to his room, Connie was in his room studying, and Jean was resting. In Mikasa and Eren's bathroom, Mikasa turned on the hot water. Eren went up to her, up close. He unbutton her shirt which expose her muscles. He took off his clothes and was in the tub with Mikasa.

"Is the water too hot for you?" Mikasa asks. She has never had this much fun with Eren. She looked relaxed and peacefully instead of crime fighting. "No, but I am getting the hots for someone." Eren smiled. He swam close to Mikasa and started to kiss. Mikasa replied with a very rough kiss. Mikasa felt hot and wet. She took a washcloth and added soap to it. "Close your eyes." Mikasa smiled. He did as she wanted to and closed his eyes. He felt warm water and soap on him. Mikasa did the same and both started to kiss passionately with their eyes closed.

"You're kidding." Levi said. He looked at Erwin wearing a t-shirt.

"What?" Erwin said. He was confused at what Levi was trying to imply.

"You don't hear those two love brats fucking upstairs?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't and why are you bothered about them anyways. They've been engaged since God knows how long." Erwin made a blank face.

"Well, it's annoying." Levi said.

"Someone feeling lonely." A soft voice said behind Levi. Erwin smiled. Levi turned around and saw a 5'11 girl with green skin and a red x on her chest. It was Petra. She smiled and sat next to Levi.

"Maybe you should start dating." Petra smirked. Levi gave a little smirk, continuing to drink his beer. "Good to see you, Petra." Levi said. Petra turned to Erwin. "So, Cap, still finding a place in Brooklyn?" Petra asked.

"Don't ask. Things are tough as they are now." Erwin laid back in the chair. He took a sip of his soda. Petra heard a noise upstairs. She looked up and then looked back down to Levi. She gave a sarcastic smile.

"Do you hea-?" Petra was beginning to say until Levi interrupted.

"Don't ask." Levi took a sip of his beer. Erwin laughed.

Minutes later, Eren was laying on the bed. Mikasa opened the bathroom door, she was trying herself off, then laid next to Eren. Both were wearing bathrobes, laying down next to one another. Mikasa heard everyone going to bed and Petra just arriving, probably sleeping with Levi. Mikasa was still taking note of Darkseid and Doomsday, she worried about Eren and her friends.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eren asked. He saw Mikasa's worried face.

"What the professor said." Mikasa turned on her side to face Eren. Eren laid right side up laying down. He looked at the ceiling. "I know, but we are prepared for anything that comes in our way and save those who can protect themselves, willingly or unwillingly." Eren stated. He turned to face Mikasa. His lips were pressing against hers. He gave a light kiss. "Good night." Eren smiled. Mikasa tuned off the lights and was under the covers. "Good night, I love you." Mikasa said. "I love you too." Eren said.

After Mikasa fell asleep, Eren still remembered something that will always stick with him.

" _You've been given a gift, Eren. With great power, comes great responsibility."_ Grisha said.

Eren looked at Mikasa then moments later fell asleep.


	4. Attached and Attacked

**Sorry for the delay, anyway here is the next chapter.**

 **_** A day has passed by and no activities have occurred. Connie called every one of their friends in even more are coming. It is 10:00pm in Professor's second house and everyone is doing their normal schedule. Mikasa comes into Eren's room.

"Hey Eren." Mikasa said.

"Hi, listen I uh-." Eren stopped. Mikasa was right in front of him. She had hopeful eyes, like she wanted something from him.

"I know you want an answer, Mikasa, but you are coming at me very fast here." Eren laughed nervously. Eren knew what Mikasa wanted and she hoped for an answer.

"I need an answer sometime." Mikasa shrugged. Mikasa came closer to Eren. They were about to kiss, passionately, but Een spider sense tingled.

Levi, Erwin, and Petra were in the kitchen with Bertholdt, Renier, and Annie. They were talking until Levi heard something. Levi looked out of focus.

"What's wrong?" Renier asked. Levi looked at him then the door.

"Wait here." Levi went out the door. The others heard helicopters outside. They stood their cautiously. Mikasa and Eren were in the bedroom. Eren spider sense tingled.

"I hear it too." Mikasa said. Eren put on his costume and so did Mikasa.

Erwin, Petra, Annie, Renier, and Bertholdt were still in the kitchen until a soldier slowly walked up beside them. He pulled out his gun, the others turned around. Levi held the soldier, surprising him. "This is the wrong house, bub." Levi threatened.

In the other room, a soldier kicked down the door where Jean, Armin, and Sasha were. Sasha took the gun and broke it, she picked up the solider and threw him out the window. Jean grabbed his ring and Armin grabbed his hammer. They made their way to the Professor.

"Erwin, get this bastard!" Levi yelled. Erwin grabbed his shield and threw it at the soldier's stomach. Levi turned him around and took out his claws. He stabbed the man with both claws and the soldier went down, bleeding. Eren, dressed as Spiderman, and Mikasa, dressed as Supergirl burst into the room.

"We're under attack!" Spiderman said.

"No, shit." Levi, Wolverine, replied.

"Where is the professor, we need to get everyone out of here.!" Erwin said picking up his shield. Annie and Erwin got dressed and everyone headed out of the room. Jean, Armin, and Sasha in their costumes headed out the door. They found the door to the Professor. Sasha kicked down the door. The soldiers turned to them. Jean imagined a huge punching glove and hit the three soldiers out of the room, breaking the wall. Connie got up.

"Professor, we need to go. We're under attack." Jean said. Connie got dressed and got on his floating chair. The four of them headed out the door headed towards the others.

Everyone meet up at the front door. "Let's go!" Erwin said. They all headed out the door, until soldiers came bursting through the windows. They pointed their guns at the heroes.

"JARVIS!" Bertholdt yelled. The arm part of the suit came towards him. He now had his robotic arm. He blasted the soldiers, pushing them back out of the window. The rest of his suit, the Mark 45, came to him, suiting up .

"We need to get out of here!" Connie said. Supergirl looked to him in confusion.

"But, Professor, I can take the-" Mikasa exclaimed. Connie looked at her.

"I know but something else is going on." Connie worried. Everyone took flight. Iron man blasted the roof off and took flight, Spiderman swung out of the window, Supergirl, Power girl, and Thor flew out of the building, and Jean took the rest of the team and carried them out.

Everyone didn't know what to do or where to do. Erwin tried to figure out a plan until multiple tanks hit our heroes. Everyone went down, severely injured. Sasha caught Renier before she hit the ground. Spiderman and Supergirl fell on a tree and landed on the road, along with Wolverine and Green Lantern.

Thousands of soldiers were moving towards them. The team was stunned and they didn't know what happened. The soldiers were on top of them already. One of the soldiers had kryptonite with them which hurt Mikasa. The rest of the soldiers were pointed their guns at them until something sliced their guns, a green blade which looked liked a …lightsaber!?

 **My writing is not very good, but I do keep my best at making action, adventure, and romance. Please favorite and review!**


	5. A Light and Dark Force

**Luna Lovegood-Storm**

 **Neville Longbottom- Cyclops**

 **I will be adding new characters to the story. Hope you enjoy the story.**

The guns of the soldiers were cut off by a….lightsaber! Eren has never seen a lightsaber before, not even in action. Wolverine looked up and saw a young man using a powerful force at the army. The man landed on both feet with his lightsaber in his hand. The soldiers were blown away, many with bones snapping. The man walked over and covered up the kryptonite with a small brown case. The young fellow led out a hand to Levi.

"Skywalker." Wolverine said. He grabbed his hand and got up along with Spiderman and Supergirl.

"Long time no see, Levi." Luke smiled. He looked around and saw others injured. "I'll take care of the soldiers. Help them out." Luke turned on his lightsaber and charged at the soldiers with great force and speed.

"Let's go!" Wolverine exclaimed. Wolverine, Spiderman, and Supergirl went to help the others.

While they were helping out their friends, Luke was speeding through the army, slashing them one by one. He stopped in the middle and jumped as high as he can. The soldiers tried to spot him, but were pushed back by a force push. Luke landed on the ground and saw three tanks in front of him. The tanks were aiming right at him.

"FIRE!" The soldier commanded. The tanks fired and Luke jumped and dodge all three of them. He heads for the one in the middle. He jumps on top of it. He uses his lightsaber to cut open an entrance. Luke jumped in and cut every one of the men inside. Luke quickly used the tank and fired the one on his right side. The tank exploded, but the tank on his left side fired on his tank. Luke sensed a disturbance. The middle tank exploded, but the soldiers didn't see a body. Luke ran towards the last tank and slid under it slashing the belly of the tank with his lightsaber. The tank burst into flames and the soldiers retreated back to their base. Luke retracted his lightsaber and went to the others for help.

Luke went to the heroes. He saw them injured but nothing to serious. Luke walked up to Mikasa. "Is everything ok?" Luke asked. Mikasa turned around.

"Everyone's fine. We didn't lose track of anyone. Erwin was thinking that we should head to the watch tower. Do you have a ride for us?" Mikasa asked. Luke notice that they were not safe on Earth.

"Actually.." Luke turned on his communicator. "Han, we need a ride." Luke spoke. Luke and the others felt a flow of wind above them. They saw the Millennium Falcon with Han and Chewie piloting the ship.

"Way ahead of you, kid." Han said. "Good to have you back." Han singled everyone to get on board. Most of the heroes got on board while some flew up. They all went to up to space. They moved through the clouds and saw the starts and the bright sun. The Watch Tower was in clear view. The tower was upon Earth watching those who cannot protect themselves.

"Platform B is waiting for your arrival." Captain Marvel (a.k.a. Harry) said. He saw the falcon in clear view.

"We are coming in for arrival. Thank you." Han replied. He flew the Falcon in landing position.

"Haven't been here in a while." Wolverine looked outside into space. He looked like he was about to throw up, but kept his claim and collective state. The Falcon landed on Platform B and the landing pad opened and came out our heroes coming from the Falcon and from Earth. They were greeted by the rest of the X-Men and Justice League.

"We need to talk." Mikasa went up to the meeting room. Everyone followed.

Everyone took a seat in the meeting room. Professor X shared what he saw in the commander's head while they were rescuing Jean. Everyone pondered for a minute.

"When will he attack, Professor?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know, Rouge, probably any minute." Professor said. Flash (Ron Weasley) stoop up from his chair.

"Well, we gotta do something. I am not gonna wait when he attacks at us all at once. We need to act now." Flash exclaimed. Everyone looked at him.

"No one disagrees with you, Flash, but we don't know when or where he will attack." Wonder Woman (Katniss) pointed out. Flash calmly sat down.

"With the information the Professor gave us, he may attack soon." Luke stated.

"We should watch for any unusual activities. For now, we may have to wait." Mikasa looked at Flash.

"Fine, then." Flash said.

Everyone left the meeting room. Eren was about to leave until he was stopped by Supergirl or Mikasa. "Eren." Mikasa looked at him. Eren hold her hand and looked up at her. "I know you want an answer, but this threat that the Professor spoke of, it may be bigger threat then we have faced all year. I want to get this out of the way first." Eren sadly said. He let go of her hand and put on his mask. He headed out the door and went to the elevator. He pushed for the base level.

" _Why did I leave her in the dust. Mikasa please forgive me."_ Eren thought. He kept thinking about what he said, but his spider tingled. He turned around and saw…..Batman!

"Why weren't you in the meeting?" Spiderman asked. Batman looked as scary as ever with his dark clothes and frightening scowl.

"I needed to talk to you personally about Kingpin. I think Darkseid may have planned a deal with him." Batman said in his deep, dark voice.

 **Sorry, guys but I have to end the chapter here. I hope to give you more chapters. Please favorite and review!**


	6. The King's Visit

**I will be continuing this story. I do not own any of these characters listed in this story. All characters go to their respective owners. Hope you like the story.**

"What did you find out?" Spiderman asked.

"I saw Darkseid come into Kingpin's office and I need your help." Batman said deeply.

"You and I are going to find out." Batman said. The elevator stopped at the teleporter room. Both of them walked out of the elevator. Spiderman went on the platform while Batman entered the code to New York. Both of them stood still on the platform.

"Where are we going?" Spiderman asked. The teleporter fired up.

"New York City." Batman said.

Batman and Spiderman teleported on a roof across from a big building with tons of windows and about 35 floors. Batman took a step forward on the edge of the roof. He took out his binoculars. He looked on the 34th floor and saw Kingpin and some of his goons.

"So, what are we doing he…." Spiderman began to spoke but was interrupted by Bats. Web head wasn't surprised.

"Do you see him?" Batman asked. Spiderman looked closely but couldn't see through the dark rooms across from the roof.

"In the 34th floor." Batman said. Spiderman looked at the floor and saw Kingpin and some goons with him. The goons were leaving the room and Kingpin was all alone.

"Ok, he is all alone. What now?" Spiderman asked.

"Hit the lights." Batman pulled out a gadget from his utility belt.

Kingpin was in his office all alone. He pulled out his brief case and opened it up. He pulled out papers and documents until the lights went out in the room. Kingpin looked around, his goons came bursting into the room with flashlights.

"Sir, are you okay?" One of the goons said. Before the goon notice, Batman burst into the room, taking out the goons with the flashlights. Spiderman came in after him, taking out goons left from right. Kingpin heard bones snapping and painful groans from his goons. He got up from his chair and tried to escape, but Batman was right in front of him. Kingpin was about to attack Bats, but Spiderman webbed him up. He used his organic webbing to hold the Kingpin from breaking through the webs. Batman took out a rope launcher and shot it at Kingpin. The rope tied Kingpin up, making him fall down to the floor.

"Hey big guy, don't leave we just want to talk." Spiderman joked around. Batman came in front of the Kingpin. Batman glared at him.

"Darkseid came to you four days ago. What did he want from you?" Batman asked in his deep voice.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know. Let's just say he wanted revenge and ask me for help." Kingpin smiled.

"Revenge? Revenge on who?" Spiderman asked. Batman grabbed Kingpins collar. He was face to face with Kingpin.

"That's not the only thing he told you. What did he tell you? TALK or you'll be eating through a straw from now on!" Batman became angry and impatient. Batman was choking Kingpin, he couldn't breathe.

"Batman, maybe you should…" Spiderman said. He hasn't seen Batman this mad before. Before he could choke Kingpin to death, Batman heard a sound. He let go of Kingpin and searched for the static sound. He opened a drawer and found a radio. He picked it up and it began to speak.

"Kingpin, Darkseid's army is going to help us. I just spoke to him." A deep voice man said. Batman couldn't identify who it was. He turned around to Kingpin. Kingpin looked angry.

" You shouldn't have stuck your nose into people's business, Batman." Kingpin said. Eren's spider sense tingled. He turned to Batman.

"My spider sense it tingling, something's wrong." Spiderman warned Batman. Both heard a beeping noise. They saw red light flickering on the unconscious soldier's body. Eren was surprised.

"The bodies are booby trapped!" Spiderman exclaimed. Kingpin went out the room as fast as he could. The beeping beeped faster.

"MOVE!" Batman said. Spiderman and Batman jumped out the window. Glass broke as they jumped out. Spiderman shot out his web, it stuck to another tall building. Batman spreaded out his cap and glided to the roof they were at. The explosion blew up behind them almost hitting them both. Both landed on the roof. Eren was frustrated.

"Great we have no…!" Spiderman clutched a fist and turned to Batman.

"Lead on them?" Batman showed an encryption key he took from the radio to Spiderman. He took it and put it into his cryptographic sequencer. He found the location to the source of the radio.

"Let's go." Batman called in his Batmobile. Spiderman followed Batman.

"Remind me never to underestimate you again." Spiderman said.

 **Hope you like the story. Please favorite and review!**


End file.
